


你×pym

by hins_qingua



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hins_qingua/pseuds/hins_qingua
Summary: 不做人产物。第二人称预警。本质爽文，严禁上升真人。不喜请点叉，你敢ky我就含一口白花蛇草水呸你。





	你×pym

**Author's Note:**

> 不做人产物。第二人称预警。本质爽文，严禁上升真人。不喜请点叉，你敢ky我就含一口白花蛇草水呸你。

pym是在早餐的香味里醒来的。

他先摸到了柔软舒适的被子，然后迷迷糊糊，顺着自己的目光，看到了自己一丝不挂的身体。他一时没反应过来，睁着眼呆了半天，才想起昨夜的所有荒诞，脸便迅速地红了。正在这时，你端着盛着早餐的盘子走进卧室，看到他坐起，便向他露出人畜无害的微笑:“早啊，pls。”

“额……早……”pym的脸红得更透。你端着早餐盘冲他走过来，坐在床边:“饿了吧，宝贝，来吃饭了。”

pym觉得不好意思，但是你不理会，细心地将煎蛋和面包切成小块，用叉子喂给pym。你自以为厨艺不错，煎蛋调味过，面包也用黄油重新煎过。pym乖乖地一口一口将食物吃了个干净，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，你宠溺地看着他笑，替他擦掉嘴角的牛奶渍，“怎么，pls，没有吃饱吗？”

“不，我已经饱了，”pym慌忙说，但是肚子却不争气地又叫了一声。你无奈地抚摸他的头发，嘴角露出个意味不明的微笑:“看来，pls，还真是难喂饱呢~”

pym立刻听出了你的弦外之音，脸更红了，他眼睁睁看着你靠近了他，挑衅似的在他唇上吻了一下，手抚摸着他的后颈，“宝贝，现在就吃吗？”

他被你按着，低下头去。

pym几乎是半被强迫地含住了那根东西，顶到他喉咙的一瞬间他的眼圈儿立刻红了。你舒服地叹了口气，按着他的后脑，不急不缓地挺送。pym被顶得泪水在眼眶里打转，但还是乖乖地收着牙齿，承受着你的顶弄。你跪在床上，他只能尽可能地低，两颗饱满又柔软的臀瓣便翘得高高的。你看着他这幅惹人蹂躏的模样，身下更硬了。

“操，”你咬着牙说，“pls，您的姿势，真适合后入啊。”

pym被顶得目光茫然地抬起头，听到你说话，一时没有反应过来你的意思。你看到他一双下垂的眼角楚楚可怜的样子，更觉一股邪火直奔小腹。你抽身出来，捉着pym的脚腕，强硬地拉开他的腿，借着微弱的口水润滑直接插了进去。

昨晚的彻夜云雨让你几乎没花什么力气就顺利地顶了进去。你一直顶到最深处。pym全身绷得紧紧的，光滑的脊背微微发抖，半晌才哀哀地呻吟出一声，尾音颤得不像样。你听不得他这样叫，掐着他的腰就开始了猛烈冲撞。

经了昨夜一番折腾，pym的穴口早已熟透，柔软而富有弹性的肌肉壁紧紧地吸着你。你手里变着花样地揉捏他的臀瓣，还一下一下拍出令pym无地自容的脆响。你只觉得自己被pym吸得越来越紧，不得不改变了角度，向pym的腺体直接进攻。pym被迫承受着排山倒海的快感，只觉眼前白光一闪，已经只靠后面射了出来。

他陷在床铺里，无力地喘息着，两条腿由于高潮的余韵微微地发抖。你并不打算就这么放过他，于是你轻轻抬起pym的头，在他红红的眼角吻了一下，吻掉了他的生理泪水，“pls，宝贝儿，”你又在他面颊上亲了一下，“你舒服了，我可还没有呢。”

pym的眼眶里闪着亮亮的泪光，可怜巴巴地小声说:“对。。。对不起。”你意味深长地笑笑，懒懒地倚在床头，指指自己依然昂扬的性器:“不然，您坐上来？”

无论你们已经试过多少个姿势了，pym还是在面对面的床事里害羞得六神无主。他咬着嘴唇祈求似的看着你，但是你无动于衷。他只得把嘴唇抿成一条线，慢慢地跨坐在你身上，一边伸手摸索你的性器，对准了坐下去。

刚刚高潮过的穴口紧致得让进入有些艰难。冠状沟的凸起擦过腺体时pym软了腿，一下坐到了底。一声骚若无骨的呻吟从他喉间不由自主地迸出来，吓得他抬手捂住了嘴。你觉得自己被他这么一叫愈发胀得发疼。你抚摸着pym软绵绵的两条大腿，不动声色地将它们分得更开，一边揉捏手中的软肉，一边轻声说:“潘儿，你动一动啊。”

pym不会动。不管试了多少次，他都不得要领。此刻他没有办法，只能咬着嘴唇，笨拙地前后移动自己的身体，试图满足你。他饱满的耳垂上戴着的耳坠随着他的动作，一闪一闪前后摇晃。你着迷地看着他卖力想要取悦你的样子，他的腹部绷得那样紧，全身的皮肤白皙柔嫩，随时看得人想在上面啃咬肆虐，留下一些出格的痕迹。你掐着pym的大腿猛地挺送了一下，pym便受不了，腰一软倒在他肩头，随着你狂风暴雨一般的冲击在你耳边委委屈屈地喘息呻吟。你手里握着他的软肉，冲撞了半晌，终于一滴不剩地射在他身体里。

你喘息着把pym抱得更紧。pym蜷在你怀里，他的第二次快感刚被唤起来，此时穴道里湿哒哒一片，身上也盖了一层薄汗，乖乖地被你抱着。你在他颈窝里吻了吻:“宝贝儿你真棒，我们换个姿势好不好？”

pym把脸埋在你颈窝不愿起来，好半天才嗫嚅一句:“好累，我不想动了。”你手心里正捏着他臀瓣上的软肉，便使坏似地去摸他的穴口，伸进了两根手指慢慢搅，激得pym在你身上不停地躲闪扭动，却总也逃不开你的手。你把pym撩得气喘吁吁面红耳赤，自己也被pym蹭得重新硬起来了，于是一边把手抽出来一边低声在pym的耳边说:“那好，你躺着，我动。”

pym咬着嘴唇，用一声嘤咛作为回复。

他仰面朝上，两条腿被你大大地分开。还好室内足够晦暗，否则pym实在不知道他的目光应该朝哪里安放。你重新进入他的身体，温柔地一边抽送一边俯下身体亲他的嘴唇。他被你顶得欲仙欲死，只管呜呜咽咽地喘气，两条腿不自觉地夹着你的腰，又被你捏着脚腕捉住，从他的膝头腿侧开始亲吻。

“宝贝儿，”你一边吻他的皮肤一边低声和他调情，“你怎么这么紧，是想夹死我吗？嗯？”

pym用一只胳膊挡住脸，一言不发。你知道他害羞，轻笑一声加重了抽送的力度，猛地撞出了他的呻吟。pym脸上红得快要滴血，一边含混不清地呻吟，一边泪眼汪汪地看着你，祈求你快点放过他。但是你怎么会轻易放走嘴边的可人儿呢。

你完全打开了pym的身体。pym的目光逐渐变得茫然了，沉浸在欲望里无法自拔。你痴迷地感受他像花一样绽放的肉体，喉间发紧，“潘儿，”他叫着他的名字，“潘儿，舒服吗？”

pym瞪着茫然的眼睛看着你，温吞吞地点头。你又用力地抽送几下，“想不想更舒服？”

你搂着pym的肩把他抱起来，将他背朝自己按在墙上。得不到抚慰的空虚感让pym空空落落，不自觉地翘起了穴口，盼着你快点重新进来。你将自己的双膝顶进pym腿间，捉住他的两只手腕按在墙上:“要开始了，宝贝儿，一会受不了可不能停哦。”

话音未落，你猛地把自己顶了进去。pym不由自主地“啊”地叫了一声，喊到一半便没了声音，只有嘴巴还无力地大张着。这个姿势实在是太过刺激了，你不管怎么进入，都能撞在他腺体上的敏感处，他却又丝毫动弹不得，只能纹丝不动地接受你的所有进攻。

你耐心地等他缓过气，重新呻吟出来，才继续顶弄。pym几乎是呜的一声哭了出来，一边拼命摇头，一边求饶:“不要了，不要了……唔……咳咳……”他带着哭腔哀求你，你却充耳不闻，而是控制着频率和力度想让pym哭得更厉害，在他耳后低低地逗弄他:“怎么，宝贝儿，这么自私吗，自己爽了就不要了？”见pym哭着拼命摇头，又放软了语气哄他:“这个姿势不舒服吗？嗯？你都湿透了不是吗，潘儿？”你用气音在他耳边念出他的名字，只感觉pym全身绷紧，紧接着呜呜哭着射了出来。

大概是因为这个姿势刺激太猛烈，pym的高潮持续了足有半分钟还没有结束。你被他的穴口紧紧地吸着，把持不住，索性开始了冲刺。你借着pym缩紧的肠道狠狠抽插了几分钟，在最后一秒硬是把自己拔出来，射在了pym的臀缝里。

余韵过去，你把pym搂在怀里，好声好气地哄，被pym气鼓鼓地推开。“怎么，别生气啊，潘儿，”你讨好地笑，在他手背上吻着，“不舒服吗？”

pym气哼哼地看了你一眼，把脸埋在枕头里，半晌才哼唧出一句，“舒服，太舒服了。”

“饿吗，宝贝，”你眉开眼笑，抱起他去浴室清洗，“中午想吃点什么？”

什么都行，pym想，只要别再在床上吃了。


End file.
